


当局者迷

by Garious



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi, Timey-Wimey, 其实有3000字, 时空错乱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garious/pseuds/Garious
Summary: 关于在Darillium的二十四年间，瑞文·宋在其中某一天失踪的故事。





	当局者迷

**Author's Note:**

> It's only half past the point of no return  
> The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn  
> The thunder before lightning, the breath before the phrase  
> Have you ever felt this way?  
>                     P!nk - Glitter In The Air

你走进那家毫不起眼的咖啡馆是因为看见了她。

你推开门时不经意瞥到墙上的钟表，现在是格林尼治时间下午五点零二分。说来或许奇怪，曾有一个宇宙在漫长的岁月中被困在格林尼治时间下午五点零二分。你扬起眉，幸好秒针依然照常运动——如果仔细看，分针也是。

“午安。没想到会在这里遇见你。”  
她放下笔，抬起头。阳光照在她乱蓬蓬的卷发间，浅色的发丝融化在空中。她对你微笑。  
“午安。”她说道，带着些许迟疑——于是你知道，她其实没有认出你。这并不令你意外。你们的时空一开始便以诡异的逻辑交叉相错。或许你应该感激她的耐心和礼仪，没有把你当做一个想要搭讪的怪家伙而赶走你。你脱下风衣，在她的对面坐下。  
“我认识你吗？”她饶有兴致地打量着你。你挑起眉，接过侍者送来的咖啡。热气从你手中腾起，穿过这层水汽织成的轻纱，你依然可以感受到她的目光。她很好奇。  
“我不确定这样表述是否会引发时间悖论——鉴于我们都身处过去。”你谨慎地说道，“但你总会知道的，教授。”  
“哈，那就不要剧透咯。”她咧开嘴，端起桌上的咖啡。  
“你从哪里来？”你问。  
“5355年的Darillium。中间稍稍绕了些远路，不过马上就要回去了。你呢？”  
“和你差不多。我来这里买瓶酒。”

你看见她外套口袋里露出半本蓝色的笔记本。硬书脊旧到快要散落，内芯纸页泛黄，每一张都有不同的水印与褶皱。你知道她从不小心保管自己的物品，即使是这本笔记。“就算真的弄丢了一页，我也会记得上面的内容。”她每次都不以为意地反驳你的抱怨——她喜欢旧东西，更喜欢看着它们变旧的感觉——如果你对此皱眉，她会笑得更开心。  
然后，你注意到她脚边的皮包。你突然想起多年前她离开Darillium的那一夜——或者说是那一夜的其中一天，她就是带着这个皮包离开的，她最喜欢的一个。  
当时她还在月球上教考古——你说那是毫无用处的专业——每个月球日五节课。你后来也和她去了同一所学校教书。除此之外，你们有空会去宇宙最大的博物馆里做义务解说。但主要是她解说，你大部分时候负责站在一旁捏造历史细节。只有一次，你们为不同的学术观点吵了起来。之后她干脆不许你去博物馆，除非你答应闭嘴。你知道她是一个心软的人，你有恃无恐。  
那是一段美好的日子，短暂的美好的日子。即使你不爱怀旧——你所走过的旅途中有太多的悲伤，叫你没有胆量怀旧——想念和她在一起的日子或许算是一个例外。好笑的是，当时正经历这些的你却并未体会到其中的幸福。你总是不能忘掉那个已经发生太久且无法挽回的结局。每一次你看到她的笑脸，单纯真挚，你的怜爱就几乎要把你逼疯。可你只能承受，因为就连这种疼痛你也不舍得失去。  
你花了很久才叹出一口气。

在那一夜的其中一天，你和她在校园里用餐。你透过玻璃墙遥望那颗早已成为废土的地球，忽然，她问了一个你不能回答的问题。  
“你记得第一次见到我的时候吗？”  
“当然。”你握住她的手，“我特别喜欢你想要用香蕉杀掉我的样子。”  
“——哦，谢谢。但那是我第一次见到你，不是你第一次见到我。”  
“唔，不是一回事吗？”  
“你知道不是。”  
“剧透哦。”  
你移开眼神，若无其事地端起茶杯。但她好像看见了你的恐惧。办公时间结束后，你们坐塔迪斯回家。路上她罕见地沉默，甚至允许你在降落塔迪斯时发出呼呼呼的声音。她没有再追问关于你们的初次相遇，就好像她开始明白，现在她已不再来自你的将来，而你却比她多掌握一个关于结局的秘密。  
第二天，她突然消失了，带着她最喜欢的皮包，还有闲置多年的时间旋涡控制器。  
——你从不知道你们是否将（曾）分享完整的二十四年。你开始慌张起来。你跑进停在地下室的蓝色盒子，推动档杆，害怕自己打开门时看见的是她的墓地。万幸，又或者说不幸的是，几秒种后你发现自己依然杵在原地。你再次推动档杆。原地。或许因为她的时间线和你的交织在一起。  
多么新奇的体验。你倚在蓝盒子的门外，双手环抱，感叹道。你走过上千年的岁月，在无数场冒险中遇见生命又与之分别。你可以为不存在的理由向前奔跑，但没有什么能让你甘心在原地等待。除了她，也只有她——毕竟你永远也不可能追上她，你只能等待。  
这种陌生的滋味让你不知所措。在家，你看完了宇宙中的每一份报纸，社区图书馆里的每一本书，以及她写下的每一篇考古学论文。你甚至把脚架在书桌上，把饼干盒放在胸口——通常，每当你这么做的时候，她就会突然出现制止你——但她还是没有回来。直到墙上标签为地球的时钟也转进格林尼治的夜。你叹气，她到底去了哪里？你想把塔迪斯开到银河系尽头的酒吧，坐在台上弹唱民谣，或是和绿色火龙果喝几杯威士忌，玩一盘生死棋。你想要逃避等待，可又害怕不小心错过与她时间线相交的某一秒。哦，博士。你对自己说。她会在任何时候回来，或许快了。  
你这样想，感觉喉咙发紧。这时忽然有人按响了门铃。你赶紧去打开门，然而不是她。门外没有人，只有一瓶挂在空中的苏格兰威士忌。

之后你什么也不记得。当你清醒过来时，你靠在塔迪斯旁，脖子上挂了条领结，没穿裤子，屋里一团糟。  
“可不要偏偏在这个时候回来。”你祈祷着。但随着模糊的视线缓缓聚焦……灯光下那团乱蓬蓬的卷发……见鬼。  
你看着她，仿佛被喂了一口梨。  
“说真的，一瓶？你可真是时间领主的耻辱。”她双手叉腰站在你面前，看着地上滑稽的你。  
而你——你原本以为自己会跳起来冲她大吼大叫，叱责她不负责任的出走，并让她对此给出一百个合理的解释。可你没有。你跳不起来。你坐在地上，骗她伸出手扶你一把，然后趁势把她拉进怀里。你听见耳边她的笑声，以及心脏与心脏们碰撞的声音。  
“你这一天去哪儿了？”你问。  
“剧透哦。”她说。

那天的晚些时候，你听见钟声从玻璃教堂传来，十二年来的第一次。你知道Darillium已经走进它最深的夜，之后的每一步都更加靠近黎明。你抱着床上熟睡的她，终于决定不再去想前因和后果的问题。你要让她充满你的每一颗心，让她不朽，直到你和这宇宙都走向尽头。

可就在刚才，你路过1995年的地球，苏格兰，你在那家毫不起眼的咖啡馆里看见了她。她手中捧着茶，口袋里露出半截破旧的蓝色笔记本，脚边放着她最喜欢的皮包。你推开门。她和你打招呼时像个陌生人。

“你在等谁？”半天寒暄，你终于问道。  
“一位博士。”  
“哪位博士？”  
“任何一位，我想。”  
“这个范围未免太大了。”你轻笑起来，“你认得出人吗？”  
“也许不。”她耸肩，“他或者她会认出我。”  
“我相信是的，否则你不会等那么久，不是吗？——所以你等了多久，一个下午？”  
“唔……根据参考系不同，一天，或者四十二年。”  
“四十二年？！”  
“是呀，但我并不只在这一个地方坐着——就像我刚才说的，绕了点远路。”看见你惊讶地捂住嘴，她笑嘻嘻地解释道，“如果哪天你想要见我，或许你可以在格林尼治时间下午的五点零二分找到我。”  
“在哪儿？”  
“宇宙中一万五千三百四十个的可能之处。”

你低头，把金发掖在耳后。她问你为什么哭。“我要走了。”你看着地面，说道。  
“真遗憾。”  
你套上风衣。  
“那么，每一次你都等到我了吗？”临走前，你最后问道。  
“当然，甜心。”她这样说。

Penny drops.

在你等待她的那一天，宇宙中又多了一万五千三百四十个等待被你发现的瑞文·宋。

Fin.


End file.
